


Doing Science

by Bonymaloney



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonymaloney/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: The heroic Commander heroically resists interrogation by the evil Dr Robutt, heroically.





	Doing Science

The Commander could feel his own breath, hot and damp where it was trapped against his skin. His eyes were totally covered, but he could hear his opponent’s heavy tread as he approached. He struggled heroically, but the leather straps burned as they dug into his washboard abs. His broad shoulders ached as he twisted and turned in his restraints. The footsteps were coming ever closer! The Commander gasped for breath! As the cloth was pulled away from his face and he saw! His nemesis! The evil! Dr! Robutt!

Jimmy pursed his lips at him. “I told you, I don’t like that name. 

“Aw man, Jimmy!” The Commander whined. “We gotta start over now!” He rolled his eyes. “Just rewind the tape I guess, you’ll have to come in again, we can-“

His complaints were stifled by Jimmy’s hand, cold and smooth and suddenly very firmly pressed against his mouth. 

“What makes you think you have any say in this?” the Robot murmured. Jimmy cupped his face in a gesture that was partly a caress but also partly a slap, then slipped two of his fingers into the Commander’s mouth when he gasped. 

“The heroic Captain Commander,” Jimmy continued, keeping that low, sinister voice going in a way that made the hair on the Commanders arms stand on end. “Sneaking into my lab, thinking you could stop me… instead, you’ve fallen right into my trap!”

The Commander fixed his eyes with what he hoped was a scornful glare, as he let his tongue trace Jimmy’s fingers and the sensitive join between them. He struggled again, pushing his chest out the way he knew Jimmy liked. The Robot wasn’t in costume exactly, but he was wearing that sexy white coat, and he was staring at him with frank appreciation. The Commander felt a sudden warmth in his face, a sweet ache of anticipation in his groin. A manly struggle against impossible odds followed by a good hard pounding really got him going. 

“You’re so helpless, I can do anything I want with you…” Jimmy continued, his voice teasing. He trailed his wet fingers down the Commander’s throat to the neckline of his rash guard. 

“You fiend! Do your worst, I’ll never talk!” The Commander yelled, and shimmied his shoulders, making them really pop this time. He was hella turned on, but he was also a performer at heart. 

“I know,” Jimmy replied. “You’re far too brave for a little pain to make any difference.” His cold steel fingers found the Commander’s nipple through his rash guard and pinched. The Commander yelped, and Jimmy grinned. “So I thought I’d try a different approach.”

Jimmy’s mouth was a weird combination of slick and dry, but his lips were soft and good as he plunged his tongue into the Commander’s mouth, claiming him. He continued the kiss until the Commander felt short of breath, and then a little further. Oxygen was not an issue for the Robot. The Commander was light headed when Jimmy finally drew back with a smug grin. “I’m going to make you feel good,” he said. “I’m going to make you feel so good your human body can hardly stand it, until you’re begging me for more, and then I’m going to stop.” He leaned in, his breath cool against the Commander’s flushed skin. “You don’t get what you want until I get what I want.”

He pressed a button, and the table the Commander was strapped to tilted, increasing the angle until his feet lifted from the floor. The Commander sagged forward against the straps, causing the leather to dig in ever deeper into his paunch, and he hissed in discomfort. 

“Jimmy-“ he caught his breath “-don’t leave me like this, man…”

“Shhh,” Jimmy pushed a single finger to his lips, but he sounded a little more reassuring this time. He unfastened the Commander’s shorts and pulled them down, before pushing his rash guard up until his chest and belly were entirely exposed. The Commander wriggled, partly to relieve the pressure, partly under the Robot’s heated gaze. Jimmy was true to his word, however, and he lowered the half-naked Commander until he could stand comfortably once again. 

“Is that alright? Do you have your balance? Straps not too tight?” He was solicitously running his finger along the straps to check them, making sure to brush back and forth across the Commander’s nipples as he went. 

“I’m fine, dude, just hurry up already!” The Commander moaned. His mouth was dry, and his dick felt heavy and achy as it stuck out in front of him, flushed and leaky and more than half-hard.

“That’s one thing I won’t be doing,” Jimmy smiled at him, withdrawing his touch entirely. “You don’t get to come until you tell me your secret identity.”

“...this is actually a really sexy interrogation.” The Commander wriggled in his bonds again, sort of experimentally. 

“I know, right?” Jimmy beamed at the praise. “Now, I’m going to start preparing you.”

He turned to his lab bench , and the Commander watched as he applied lube to a disappointingly small purple object. 

“Oh, what?” he whined. “C’mon, Jimmy, you know I like it rough!”

“I told you, you’re not getting anything you like until you talk.” The Commander felt his cold steel touch reach down between his legs, fingers wrapping round his thigh and then lifting until his knee was practically pressed against his chest. The Commander scowled - the darned Robot was almost entirely avoiding touching his dick. He grit his teeth and moaned a little as Jimmy slid the plug home, but it really wasn’t all that. 

“Is that all you got, Robutt?” The Commander stuck his chest out again and grinned provocatively. “I can take anything you can throw at me!” he announced. 

“I’m sure you can,” Jimmy replied. “Let me just check it’s sitting right…”

He reached down again and began to wiggle the plug. The Commander gasped as he brushed across his sweet spot, and Jimmy paused. 

“Interesting…”

The Robot began to pump in and out gently, fingers whirring with the repetitive movement. The Commander felt a low, liquid throbbing start to build in his groin, spreading up his spine and through his belly and balls. His eyes were watering, and his dick was so wet it looked like he’d already come. He wasn’t quite there yet but he was so nearly… almost…

Jimmy removed the plug, and the Commander whimpered at the sudden emptiness. His nipples were rock hard, and Jimmy grabbed at them, pinching and pulling until the Commander was forced to arch his chest to relieve the tension, caught right between pleasure and pain. 

“I hope you’re taking your predicament a little more seriously now,” he said gravely, and his eyes flashed brighter and bluer. He was scanning him, the Commander realised with a thrill of excitement, scanning him to see how much more he could take. “Well, Captain Commander, I think I’m going to have you here for quite some time…”

The Commander leaned his head back against the bench and sighed. 

“Let’s see how you respond to this,” Jimmy continued, and lubed up another plug. It was slightly bigger this time, enough to make the Commander catch his breath. He was ready for him, though, his mind picturing all the sexiest stuff he could think of. Jimmy stood naked in the lab, grinning shyly at him as he showed off his latest upgrades. Jimmy with that super determined look he got on his face when he used his finger missiles. Martian Girl spreading herself for him. The rough handy-j he’d had from Shark Fighter. Jimmy on his knees, smiling up at him with his dick in his mouth… oh yeah, that was it, he was gonna go off as soon as the Robot started fingering him again…

But it never happened. Instead, Jimmy perched on a stool, a thoughtful look on his face, and just watched him a while. 

“What’s the matter, Dr Robutt? Run out of ideas?”

“I’m just thinking,” Jimmy replied. “Trying to decide where to start. Will you tell me your secret identity?”

“Never!”

“Alright then.” Jimmy pulled a small remote from his lab coat pocket and turned a dial. 

“What the whhhhhhhh…” The Commander felt like his eyes might pop out of his skull, as the thing inside him began to buzz. His skin tingled, his balls ached, and there was a crawling sensation up and down his spine that was horrible and awesome at the same time.

“Will you tell me your secret identity? There are several more settings to get through.”

The Commander pressed his lips together and shook his head, and Jimmy turned the dial again. The Commander made a sound that was half yell, half whimper. The intensity kept on increasing, and the Commander could feel his muscles getting tighter and tighter. He was sweating, his face and chest burning, and he humped the air, desperate for some friction, desperate for something...

He only realised he was crying a little when Jimmy shut the device down, and he almost passed out with relief. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Jimmy sounded a little concerned. 

“Nnnnno.” The Commander sniffed, and shook his head clear. 

“I think we’re nearly done here. You’re taking it so well, Sir. I’m very proud of you.” The Robot reached down and removed the vibrator, and the Commander flinched at how slack and empty he felt. Cold steel fingers were applying more lube, in and around him, but the Commander was concentrating too hard on getting his breath back to pay much attention; until his attention was suddenly, forcibly, focussed for him. 

Jimmy pushed something inside him that felt like a baseball bat, or the XXL Gordo super size special from Bad Boy Burrito. His butt burned with the stretch, as the rest of his skin went from glowing hot to shivery cold in seconds. It was so big, he could barely begin to process it, he was so full… 

Jimmy began to stroke him, caressing gently across his chest, arms and belly. Every nerve ending was hypersensitive, the Robot’s fingers leaving glowing trails like phosphorescence through water. He trembled and strained towards his lover’s touch, as Jimmy leaned in and kissed him softly, his lips, his mouth and ears. Then he flicked the base of the plug, and the Commander’s whole body juddered as his teeth clicked together. 

“This is how I want you,” he breathed in the Commander ear. “Eager and loose and sloppy for me.”

“‘Yours,” the Commander mumbled in agreement. “ ‘m yours, Jimmy.” It was the only thing that even began to make sense of how his body felt; no longer his own, but totally Jimmy’s, and that was totally amazing. 

“My Commander,” Jimmy whispered back. His blue eyes had that look in them that was part protective and part possessive. It was the Robot all over, and the Commander felt heavy and hazy with love. 

Jimmy released the straps and the Commander slumped into his arms. His big metal arms were strong, easily supporting him as he turned him round and lowered him to his hands and knees. The Commander was pinned by Jimmy’s body weight, warm and safe. He felt cold fingers slide down his spine, then slowly and gently pull the huge plug free. 

The Commander whined and squirmed, painfully aware he was gaping, but it only lasted a few moments. Then Jimmy pushed into him and he groaned with satisfaction. Jimmy held him close and thrust gently, sending delicious pleasure rippling through him. His steel fingers wrapped around his cock, coaxing him back into hardness and matching the rhythm of his strokes. 

“Maybe I’ll just keep you like this,” Jimmy’s voice trembled a little, as he pressed soft kisses against the nape of his neck. “Tie you down so I know you’re safe, and I can have you whenever I want. Tie you on your knees in the corner of my lab so I can use your mouth…” The Commander was only, like, forty per cent sure he was still role playing at this point, and the idea excited him more than he could handle. He bucked and thrashed in the Robot’s grasp. 

“Come for me now, come on my cock, that’s so good, you’re so good…” Jimmy went on. His thrusts grew rougher and more uneven, synthetic flesh slapping against the Commander’s butt. The Commander threw back his head and yelled. 

“Oh yeah, that’s it Jimmy baby, give it to me hard…”

“You got it, Sir…”

“Oh dude!” 

The Commander shouted and kicked out as he came in Jimmy’s arms. The Robot followed after him, his body shuddering and whirring as his fingers dug into the Commander’s hips, so hard it hurt. 

When the Commander came back to himself he was lying on the floor, sore and sweaty, his crotch sticky with come. His head was resting in Jimmy’s lap, and the Robot was gently combing his fingers through his hair. Overall, he felt awesome. 

“That’s gonna leave a mark,” he mumbled, before rolling to bury his face in Jimmy’s soft warm belly. 

“I think I need to recharge,” the Robot said after a while. 

“No shame in that, Jimbo.” The Commander stretched luxuriously. “I could use a nap myself.”

“Sir, you know I… I’d never really do that, that thing I said.”

The Commander cracked an eye open and squinted up at him. Jimmy’s face was a mixture of embarrassed and concerned, and he looked adorable. 

“Silly Robot, you wouldn’t need to.” He reached to grasp Jimmy’s hand in his own, then pulled it to rest against his heart. “I’m staying right here.”


End file.
